Lace
by KyoxSakiFan
Summary: Based on Omake. Doctor!Break x Student!Sharon. Fun in the doctor's office after hours. Meme Fill!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts!**

**Characters/Pairings: Xerxes Break x Sharon Rainsworth**

**Themes/Kinks: Doctor/Student; AU; Light Bondage; Lace kink; uncomfortable surface; slight threat of being walked in on; dirty talk.**

**Written for the Kink Meme. It's on one of the first pages, but I finally got around to filling it...three years late. They wanted something based off that one omake with student Sharon and Doctor Break having a forbidden affair.**

**BEWARE, it's a bit raunchy. xD Enjoy!**

**Lace**

…

Sharon Rainsworth smirked as she crossed her legs beneath her desk, twirling her pencil between her fingertips. Her skirt hyped up a bit, but she knew no guy would dare look at it if they wanted to keep their manly parts—she had a well-rounded reputation after all. All the men she sent to the hospital for making inappropriate moves on her were not for show.

She was also committed to someone else.

Her smirk grew and she uncrossed her legs only to cross them again in the other direction. Her teacher—Gilbert Nightray—continued lecturing, completely oblivious that one of his most esteemed students wasn't paying attention.

Her mind was filled with after class, when she'd finally be able to see him. They had to keep a super low key because the school's rules forbade him officially from being with her, but he was her closest friend and she'd be damned if they kept her from being in his arms.

He felt the same way, if the way he held her was any inclination. And she had special plans for today.

She chewed on the end of her pencil to hide her smirk. She could feel the lace panties lying cool and thin against her skin, reminding her of just how little she had on. She could hardly wait to see him. Her skin already hummed with the delirious feeling of sensuality as she recalled the way his red eye would rake over her, devouring her with his gaze.

Ah, and her panties were soaked through. Well then, she'd have to be a bit careful about standing up or she just might give some unfortunate soul an eyeful. They'd be unfortunate because her paper fan would be out within seconds if she caught them staring for even an instant.

The bell rang. Sharon waited until most of the students had left the classroom and Gilbert was busy packing up his stuff before standing and leaving the room. Her books weighed heavily in her arms, so she stopped by her locker quickly to deposit them. Most of the students were heading outside where their personal rides would be to pick them up.

Sharon headed in the other direction—to the nurse's office. This didn't appear odd to anyone because he was a close family friend of hers—some would even go as far as to say that he'd been adopted into the family—and thus he was often her designated ride to and from school. He worked as the school's nurse. Most likely he would be staying for a while longer working on paperwork.

Most likely, he'd also be itching to release some stress.

Sharon smirked when she came upon his office and—without hesitating for even a second—shoved open the door. "Xerxes-nii?"

"Oujo-sama," He greeted, smiling over his shoulder at her. She smiled back and discreetly locked the door behind her, lowering the shades as an afterthought. Nobody usually came in here with the exception of Break after hours and there were no cameras in an area where students sometimes were required to get undressed, but caution never hurt anybody.

His gaze quickly drifted back to the documents in front of him and he frowned, the glasses slipping down his nose the tiniest bit. Sharon smirked, knowing that she was going to catch him completely by surprise—usually she waited until they were at home for this sort of thing after all.

She wrapped her arms around him from behind, resting her head on his shoulder as she stared at the document he was holding. "What's that?"

"A student has requested special accommodations due to an eye condition. I am required to confirm it before he can bring it up to the supervisor."

"Oh stop being so serious," She kissed his cheek gently, smiling softly when his relaxed in her arms, a smile growing on his face. The white coat fluttered around him as he stretched a little in his seat.

"I have no choice—if I don't finish my work Liam will scold me again!" Xerxes chuckled and Sharon breathed a small sigh of contentment as she thought of their rather odd bookworm friend. He worked as the school's librarian and—much to his annoyance—usually ended up with a stack of his friend's paperwork.

"He's finally had it with you, ne?" She decided to put her plan into motion, reaching around to tug at the man's ponytail. He blinked, a bit startled, but did nothing to protest as she gently unwound the clasp holding the silvery strands together.

They fell like a waterfall over his shoulder and behind his back. Sharon sighed and threaded her fingers through the soft locks that she knew Xerxes put so much care into every single morning. She loved his hair—never before had she met a man with such long, gorgeous hair. He had tried to cut it once, but she'd had a fit.

He never touched it again.

"Sharon?" He dropped the proper endearment, confused, and Sharon giggled. She loved it when he called her by her first name—it made her weak in the knees to know that this man was hers and would always be hers.

The law could damn itself straight to hell.

"You're tense, Xerxes-nii," She breathed against his ear, feeling him shudder beneath her fingers as she worked them through his hair and across his shoulders. Her fingers slipped around his coat—which was beginning to fall off of his shoulders due to her administrations—and lazily tugged at his tie.

He chuckled, finally catching on as he set his paperwork down, twisting around in his chair so Sharon could slip into his lap. "My my, eager tonight aren't we?"

"I think I left a surprise for the custodian in my classroom," She whispered huskily. Xerxes smirked as she squirmed in his lap, giving him the delicious feel of her warm heat blaring down on him. His tie was on the floor and her arms wrapped around his neck as he leaned down to nip her lips.

He trailed his fingers down the back of her neck, smirking into the kiss as she mewled and shuddered over his manhood, panting into his mouth. He delighted in the flutter of her heartbeat beneath his fingertips as he devoured her.

He was the only one who could touch her like this—no one else was allowed to taste her or make her squirm with mind-numbing pleasure. No one else…he'd have their heads.

Sharon giggled when his hands finally slipped low enough to brush her bottom and he sighed softly with surprise at the cool lace he found there. "Where did you get these?"

"I bought them at the store yesterday," She smirked, peppering his lower neck with kisses and bites. His collar was high enough to hide it, not that he was too worried about that kind of thing anyway. He never was one to stick to the rules—the girl—no, young woman—that he was holding in his arms was proof of that.

"Does it make you wet," He whispered huskily in her ear as he slipped a finger beneath the fabric and stroked her bare skin, "knowing that you're wearing something so thin and kinky for me?"

"Yes," She moaned and he could feel her heat despite being several inches away from her core. He squeezed her bottom, opening his legs tighter to accommodate her body as she rubbed against him. It was the most arousing sensation, feeling the tip of his hard length poking at her wet entrance, yet knowing that layers of fabric separated them both.

"What do you want?" He asked, reaching his free hand up to fondle her right breast, which was straining against him as if begging to be touched. She murmured something, but he smirked, knowing what it was.

That was no fun though.

"What was that?" He squeezed both hands hard, causing her to quiver.

"Xerxes-nii!"

"Is this what you want?" He slipped his hands up to run through her hair, causing her to tilt her head back and moan, but the frustrated flush on her cheeks gave everything away.

"T-Touch me…"

"Where?"

"Everywhere, please Xerxes-nii…"

He chuckled, amused at the submissiveness she only ever showed in the bedroom (or his office, in this case). She wrapped her legs around him automatically as he lifted her and set her down on the examination table. He was grateful for the required layer of paper there to prevent sickness from spreading to other patients.

He reached around her head as she stretched out on the table, spreading her legs eagerly. He smirked when he noticed dark spots beginning to soak through her skirt. His fingers latched around a roll of extra strength gauze tape.

"Stay still," He commanded huskily as she arched into his hands as they reached up to her own. She shivered at the feel of suddenly being bound as something wrapped around her wrists and suspended her hands.

"What are you doing?"

"Relax…" He rested a finger against her lips, allowing her to take it in her mouth and suck on it eagerly. He admired his work—it wasn't the most adequate kind of holding, but it was all he had at the moment, so he would have to make do.

His coat shrugged off his shoulders to the floor, where he kicked it aside to retrieve later.

"Bend your legs," He instructed and she followed, allowing him to slip her soaked skirt off her body. He would have to lend her surrogate clothes to get home in. Luckily her Grandmother Cheryl would be out until late and Shelly would already be asleep when they arrived home.

He leaned over her as he inspected the lace panties presented to him. They were delicate and white with little pink ribbons around each hole that accommodated her pale, curvy legs. There was an obvious wet spot right in the middle and he knew without a doubt that she had not been joking when she said she left the janitor a surprise.

"I almost feel sorry for Mr. Watson," Xerxes smirked before leaning up to trace a nipple he could see peaking out through the fabric of her blouse. She strained into his hand, eagerly thrusting her breast into his exploring fingers. He wrapped his hand around it for a moment, fondling it, before reaching up to unbutton the shirt altogether.

He soon discovered that the lace panties came with a matching bra. "You certainly came prepared didn't you?"

"Do you like them?" She smirked, eyes dark with lust. She stared with heavy lidded eyelids as he crawled up onto the table completely, holding himself up with his elbows as he reached up to tug at the straps of the delicate white bra.

"Hm, I do, but I can't get it off this way," He smirked wide as she frowned, the thought obviously having not occurred to her before.

"But I spent over thirty dollars on this matching set!"

"I'll buy you a new pair when we go into town this weekend," He promised, reaching past her head again for the pair of scissors sitting on the shelf. She pouted, but hesitantly allowed him to cut the fabric loose. What a waste of money…

"Don't look so mournful," He chided as he leaned down to nip her breast, ensuring a breathless gasp for his efforts. One hand fondled her hips, admiring the way they fit perfectly into his searching hands, while the other supported his body above her as he leaned upward and dipped his tongue into her mouth.

She groaned and responded eagerly, pouting around his lips and tongue when she realized that her bonds wouldn't let her touch him. He smirked into the kiss and reached down with his hand, noticing a small bruise beginning to appear on her delicate pink nipple where he'd nipped it.

He rubbed the outside of her panties as she arched into his hand, gasping desperately for breath as wave after wave of delirious arousal assaulted her senses. His erection strained against his pants as she wrapped her legs around his hips, thrusting back against his hand.

"So very eager," He breathed against her stomach, letting out a sign of relief as he released his throbbing erection from his pants. She closed her eyes and he watched mesmerized for a few moments as her breasts rose up and down, but she quickly grew impatient and growled.

"What do you want, Sharon?" He asked again, his hands shaking with need as he gripped her hips and thrust his naked erection against her panties. She moaned as his hard length rubbed deliberately against her clit before slipping down to circle her dripping entrance, which was wide and waiting for him to slip inside. Her thighs were shaking as she moaned and tried to stifle her voice in her arms.

"That won't do…tell me…" He whispered, voice dripping with lust as he began to thrust against her, imitating the motions without actually entering her. His erection throbbed eagerly, a dribble of liquid trailing from the tip and smearing against her panties. "Tell me how you want me inside you…"

"Yes, yes inside me…Xerxes-nii…"

"What do we say when we want something?"

"Oh, please—"

"As you wish," He reached back and guided his erection to the side of her panties, pushing them aside without actually removing the fabric. He rubbed her entrance eagerly as she shifted her hips back, shoving the tip of him inside her. He smirked, "Very well then."

She gasped and writhed as he finally pushed inside her, her body swallowing him whole as he shuddered above her, hips jerking as he tried to regain his bearings. She loved the full feeling she got with him inside her, like his body was meant to be there, like it was made for her and her alone.

Her legs tightened around his hips as he started rolling them into her, inching deeper and deeper until she'd taken him in to the brink. The table was hard and uncomfortable as she shifted, but the jolts of pleasure as he slid halfway out of her only to jerk back in were too amazing for her to properly acknowledge the pain.

Her toes curled as he gradually increased his pace, forcing himself to keep it relatively gentle to avoid making the table creak too much. Sharon was thrusting back at him, eagerly taking him as deep as she could before he shoved back in, and he was beginning to feel the edges of desperation creep up on his consciousness as she moaned his name and squeezed around his length inside her.

"Yes," He moaned as he adjusted his thrusts to accommodate her tightness, becoming shorter and faster, "Squeeze me. Show me you want me."

"Xerxes-nii…"

"Yes?"

She whimpered and his hand, the one that wasn't keeping his balance, reached down to rub jerkily at her clit as he slammed back into her.

She mewled and threw her head back and he gasped as her thighs squeezed and quaked around him as if beckoning him to finish.

"Oh…" She moaned, jerking against his finger as he rubbed in a circle, thrusting hard and deep. He could feel that fuzzy edge coming on, the one that had him bending over as his body hummed with pleasure.

"I'm going to cum," he groaned as he nipped her chest, finger rubbing in tune with his thrusts as she kept up with his rhythm. "I'm going to cum inside you…cum for me Sharon…"

"Harder…harder please—" And then she shudders around him, squeezing tight around his body as she quakes and spasms, gasping for air as her orgasm blasts through her. He groans, jerking as the sensation of her shaking walls closing in on him milks his orgasm from him, guiding his milk up to fill her as he rides out his pleasure.

"Yes…" Sharon hums as she allows herself to relax on the table, still shaking, but smiling nonetheless. Xerxes allows himself to enjoy a few more moments inside her, taking in the sweet smell of tea and sex before shakily pulling out of her, watching with satisfaction as a dribble of cum leaks down her thigh onto the paper.

"Did that satisfy you?"

She hums with contentment and jerks at her bonds, which he reaches up to tear off her with a chuckle. She tangles her hands in his hair before leaning up to kiss his mouth.

Such a delicate woman and she was his—all his…no one else's.

Xerxes wrapped his arms possessively around her; smile too wide as he smirks into her shoulder. She was his little Sharon.


End file.
